More Than Words
by Arilliope87
Summary: Swan Queen song fic. I really suck at summaries so just try this out and tell me what you think.


**DISCLAIMER: **Sadly I do not own Once Upon A Time, or any of these characters. I also don't own either of the 2 songs at the end of the story. I just used them for mine and hopefully your entertainment.

**A/N: **Hello and welcome to my first ever Swan Queen story. This idea came to me a while ago, but my muse just wouldn't let me figure out how to start this. I would really appreciate feedback on how I did.

**A/N 2: **OK, so this story took over my day and I got a little carried away with it. What started out as a song fic drabble turned into this 2,000 word plus story! So without further ado here it is.

**More Than Words**

It has been 2 years since the defeat of the Snow Queen. 2 years since Regina and Emma had to combine their magic, with a little help from Elsa, to send the Snow Queen back into her prison like vase, this time with 3 different blood locks on it. 2 years since Regina collapsed in Emma's arms after the Snow Queen threw a final spell and hit Regina in the chest.

Flashback:

It took Emma 2 full minutes of screaming Regina's name before Elsa finally got through to her.

"Only an act of True Love can thaw a frozen heart Emma."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? It didn't work when Robin kissed Marian! What am I supposed to do? Call Robin and see if his kiss will work on Regina before she turns into an icicle?" Emma screamed trying to keep her tears at bay

"I'm sorry Emma, it doesn't work that way. Regina and Robin may love each other but I doubt its True Love, and by the time he got here it would be too late."

"Hhhh-Henry." Regina's teeth chattered violently as she got that one word out.

" He's your True Love! I'll get him! Just hold on please! I'll be right back Regina!Ok, don't go freezing on me." Emma panted as she reached down to brush away some hair from Regina's eyes.

"Te-te-teleport. Fas-faster." With a slight nod and a plum of silver and blue smoke she was gone.

"Wi-will it w-w-work?" Regina questioned Elsa with tears in her eyes.

"I've only seen it the once with Anna and I and she saved herself by sacrificing her life for mine. I honestly don't know what will happen when he gets here but I wish it does. For your sake and Emma's as well."

"E-emmmma's?" Regina nervously asked.

"Well.." Just then, the Snow Queen's cave started shaking, and chunks of ice started raining down around them.

"We need to get out of here before the whole cave collapses on us." Elsa stated trying to get Regina into a standing position to teleport them out.

"Nnno. E-eemma. C-c-can't l-l-leave yyettt." Regina's lips had already started to turn blue, and her whole complexion was a sickly pale.

"We can't wait. We have to leave now!" Just as Elsa exclaimed the signature smoke of Emma came in front of Elsa , as a huge chunk of ice came falling down heading for Regina.

Emma's smiling face quickly changed to one of worry.

"REGINA!" As she screamed a burst of light came from her hands and the ice exploded and made other ice chunks start falling down.

"MOM!" Henry screamed seeing that Emma only made the cave in worse.

"Go with Elsa, Henry! Elsa teleport you both out of here! I'll be right behind you with Regina!" Emma screamed around the falling rocks as she sprinted toward her.

Elsa said nothing as she got Henry and poofed them out of there quickly.

Once Emma reached Regina she saw how bad Regina had gotten in the 5 minutes it took her to get back. Tears immediately sprung from her eyes as she lowered herself on her knees to crawl towards the once Evil Queen.

"I'm so sorry Regina. I should've pushed you out of the way when I seen the Snow Queen raise her arm. I was just frozen in place and couldn't get there in time. I'm so sorry." Emma was almost to her destination when Regina took a deep breath and looked straight into Emma's eyes.

"I-i-idiot." Regina smiled as she started shivering violently. "Th-th-the Sn-sn-snow Qu-qu-queen was ai-ai-aiming f-f-for you."

"What?" Emma breathed out.

"I p-p-pu-pushed you o-o-out of-f-f the w-w-way."

"Regina." It was barely said but it sounded so loud in Regina's ear.

"I-i-i.." But what ever else she was about to say was cut off as another chunk of ice came down. Emma quickly threw herself the remaining two feet on top of Regina and quickly teleported them out of the cave. They landed with a hard thud right at Elsa and Henry's feet.

"Oww. Regina I think you crushed my spleen."

"Oh do hush Miss Swan. I am not that heavy." Regina brushed herself off as she gracefully pulled herself off of Emma.

Emma and Elsa just stared in wonder as Regina was engulfed in a hug by Henry, miraculously healed from her frozen heart.

"MOM! What happened? Emma didn't say anything she just grabbed me and brought me here. Where's the Snow Queen? Why am I here?" Herny questioned without taking a single breath.

Regina just stared at him in shock as she realized she didn't need Henry's True Love for her to heal her anymore. That means that, she looked over to Emma to see the realization hit both her and Elsa at the same time. She cleared her throat and them turned her attention back to her son, who was still waiting for his answers.

"Well we successfully put the Snow Queen away in the vase, and Emma and I were just so elated that we just had to see you. We didn't realize that the cave would start to cave in, and I wanted to wait until Emma got back with you so you all wouldn't get hurt. I'm sorry we scared you."

Henry looked suspiciously between the 3 women, realizing something wasn't quite right with the story, but decided to let things go just this once as everyone seemed OK. "Ok mom. Lets go home now."

The 3 women share another look and with a slight nod from Elsa and Regina, Emma turned towards Henry, "Alright kid, lets get outta here."

That night Emma and Regina sat down and had a long talk after Henry had gone to bed and came to the conclusion that there was something there between them. And they decided to pursue this connection in secret until they could get a handle on this situation.

End Flashback.

One year ago today, Regina Mills inadvertently outed them to the entire town. One year ago that Emma Swan realized that they were never really that good at hiding their growing relationship. And it was one year ago today, that they realized their biggest supporter came from the unlikeliest source.

Flashback

The party for the 1 year anniversary of The Snow QUeens end, also known as the We Haven't Had Any Curses/Villains Trying To Kill Us In A Year party, was in full swing. Regina and Emma tried to keep their distance from each other but finding it incredibly difficult as they were just naturally drawn to each other.

Catching Regina's eye once more and seeing the love shining through towards her, Emma just couldn't handle the distance anymore.

"Excuse me Archie, can I borrow Regina for just a minute?"

"Sure Emma, she's all yours." Archie smiled brightly at Emma.

"Thanks, we'll be right back." Emma exclaimed as she dragged a reluctant Regina towards the back room.

Once the 2 ladies were out of earshot the gossip just burst from everyone at once.

"What do you think is happening?" One of the dwarves shouted.

"They're probably making out!" Ruby responded with a wolfish grin.

"Did you see the looks they were giving each other all night?" Archie chirped like a little school girl.

"I'm going to have to disinfect my back room tonight." Granny harrumphed

"You think they're having sex?" Henry shouted, not at all comfortable with everyone talking about his mothers.

"If not now, they definitely will tonight." Ruby responded without a second thought.

"When do you think they are going to tell us what's going on? It's been obvious since they defeated the Snow Queen." Snow said anxiously as the music suddenly stopped playing.

"Stupid Ipod. I'll fix it guys don't worry." Ruby stated as she went towards the kitchen to restart the playlists.

It was so quiet, everyone could hear what was going on in the back room.

"Oh come on Regina, why not?"

"Because I said no Emma." The familiar click of Regina's heels could be heard as the stomp of Emma's boots followed.

"Those puppy dog eyes won't work on me Miss Swan, so I suggest you put those away or else you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

A collection of gasps were heard as Regina turned around to see the whole party looking at her. With a look of utter uncertainty Regina feared for the worst, as all eyes turned towards an unsuspecting Emma returning to the party.

"Um what happened?" Emma asked as she seen the fear in Regina's eyes and a look of relief on everyone else's faces.

"We just heard Regina tell you to stop with the puppy dog eyes or you'll be on the couch." Snow stated watching Regina's face closely.

"Umm.. Well we... umm.. A little help Regina."

"All I have to say is," Snow pauses for a very dramatic effect, "I can't believe this. I can't believe that it took you this long to tell us, and it was unintentional."

"Wh-what?" Regina stuttered

"Its about time. I have been dying for the past year. Why do you think I have been telling you that I would love you no matter what, and that I was so happy that you and Regina are getting closer. I have wanted to say something since you guys came back with Henry after defeating the Snow Queen. There was just this tension in the air between you two that I knew more had to happen between you guys than just you missing Henry."

"You've known all along and didn't say anything?" Emma practically screamed.

"Oh honey, we've all known something was going on long before that, I just realized that you guys had just come to the same conclusion we all came to long ago."

"And what conclusion was that, Snow?" Regina practically sneered

"That you guys loved each other."

"So, tell us. What really happened with the Snow Queen?" Ruby grinned ready to hear the story as was all the other guest.

End Flashback

After all that they have been through, Emma knew she needed to do something amazing for her girlfriend. Since it was a Thursday night, which meant karaoke night at the Rabbit Hole, Emma decided the party needed to be relocated there. Regina and her loved Karaoke night, and they both had pretty decent singing voices, so Emma decided tonight was the night. She was going to sing to Regina and ask her the most important question of her life. Yes, tonight was the night.

3 hours later

Ok, so maybe tonight wasn't the night. Emma started losing her nerve as she realized just how many people were here. She didn't want to embarrass herself and have Regina turn her down, so maybe she shouldn't do this tonight.

"And now for the last singer tonight, let's give it up for Emma!" _Shit_ Emma thought as the spotlight turned onto her spot in the crowd. Taking a deep breath, she kissed Regina on the cheek and walked up to the stage.

Grabbing her guitar and seeing the ring box inside the case, her nerves returned ten fold_. I can't do this now_. Picking up her guitar out of the box, she adjusted the mic and spoke into it.

"Hi everyone. I was gonna sing a different song, but I think I have something a little better to sing. As always this song is for you, Regina." She blew a kiss and winked at the newly instated mayor and started strumming the all to familiar song to Regina.

"Saying I love you," Regina gasps out loud when Emma starts singing their song in public.

"Is not the words I want to hear from you,

Its not that I want you not to say

But if you only knew

How easy it would be to show me how you feel." Emma remembers all the times Regina would hum this song to her after their love making. It took her a couple months for Regina to finally start actually singing the whole song, and Emma with tears in her eyes stated to Regina how this will always be their song.

"More than words

Is all you have to do to make it real

Then you wouldn't have to say

That you love me

Cause I'd already know." Emma was really getting into the song now and locked eyes with her girlfriend.

"What would you do

If my heart was torn in two?

More than words to show you feel

That your love for me is real

What would you say

If I took those words away

Then you couldn't make things new

Just by saying I Love You." Emma has to take a deep breath trying to control her emotions as she thinks of all the times Regina and her have sang this song throughout their house.

"More than words

Now that I've tried to

Talk to you and make you understand

All you have to do is

Close your eyes and just reach out your hand

And touch me

Hold me close don't ever let me go." Tears are now in Regina's eyes as Emma belted her favorite part out loud. She has never felt so much love for Emma as she has in this moment.

"More than words

Is all I ever needed you to show

Then you wouldn't have to say

That you love me, yeah

Cause I'd already know

More than words." As Emma fades out their is an uproar of applause coming from the slightly large crowd. She grabs her guitar case and hops off the stage into Regina's waiting arms.

"Happy Anniversary beautiful." Emma simple states as she gives Regina a chaste kiss.

"Emma.. That was.. I love you." Regina finally gets out.

"Left ya speechless huh? Awesome. Lets head home." With a quick nod towards her parents, Emma wraps her arms around Regina and teleports them into their bedroom.

"Really Miss Swan?" Regina laughs as she sees where Emma has teleported them to.

"What? I just thought I would save us the trouble of going up the stairs." Emma has an impish grin on her face as she tells Regina this.

"What was the song you were going to sing?"

"What?" Emma questioned with a confused look.

"You said that you were going to sing a different song but then changed your mind. What was the song? Will you sing it for me?" Regina asked sweetly as she batted her eyelashes.

"Seriously? Ugh! Fine. Just sit down on the bed." Emma light heartedly pushed Regina where she wanted her. She grabbed her guitar case and a stool. Opening the case up, she spotted the ring box again. She slipped that into her jacket pocket as she grabbed out her guitar.

"Don't judge me if I can only get through one verse of this song, OK?" Emma was sweating profusely as the box in her pocket felt like it weighed 20 pounds.

"I would never. I love hearing you sing." Regina exclaimed with a thousand watt smile.

Clearing her throat Emma started strumming the song she had been learning for the last four months. She took a deep breath and kept eye contact with Regina.

"Forever could never been long enough for me,

To feel like I've had long enough with you.

Forget the world now, we won't let them see

But there's one thing left to do

Now the weight has lifted

Love has surely shifted my way."

She stops there and gathers a couple deep breaths before she starts again.

"Marry me

Today and every day

Marry me

If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe

Say you will

Mm-hhhmmm

Say you will

Mm-hmm." She wont look up at Regina now, just chooses to close her eyes and just decides to finish the song.

"Together can never be close enough for me

To feel like I am close enough to you

You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you

And your beautiful

Now that the wait is over

Love has finally showed her my way

Marry me

Today and every day

Marry me

If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe

Say you will

Mm-hmmm

Say you will

MM-hmmm." By now both have tears streaming down their faces but neither of them can ruin the moment as Emma just keeps strumming and singing.

"Promise me

You'll always be

Happy by my side

And I promise to

Sing to you

When all the music dies." Emma takes one more deep breath and looks once more into her True Loves eyes,

"And Marry me

Today and every day

Marry me

If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe

Say you will

Mm-hhmmm

Say you will

Mm-hmm

Marry me."

They just sat there in silence after the last note played out. Then Regina smiled the brightest smile that Emma had ever seen and breathed out one word.

"Yes."

The End

**A/N 3: So how did I do? Reviews are greatly appreciated as I have no idea how this actually turned out. All the mistakes are mine**

**A/N 4: More Than Words by Extreme and Marry Me by Train are the 2 songs I used and once again I do not own them. I just borrowed them.**


End file.
